


Rebirth

by insect_apocalypse



Series: Ash On My Shoulder [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kind Of A Test Lol, Light Angst, Promare (2019) Spoilers, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insect_apocalypse/pseuds/insect_apocalypse
Summary: Lio Fotia still remembers the moment the Promare left him clearer than any other moment in his life.The world was on fire. He was on fire. Everything was on fire. And it was beautiful.
Series: Ash On My Shoulder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Rebirth

Lio Fotia still remembers the moment the Promare left him clearer than any other moment in his life.

Of course, the man’s memory rarely seemed to fail him; he never had any trouble recalling a face, name, or place. If he ever got lost, he always knew how to retrace his steps. And if someone wronged him, or anyone he cared for… he wouldn’t forget that either. Perhaps his tendency to hold a grudge had something to do with that. Still, the way he remembered that moment was almost… supernatural. 

🔻🔻🔻🔻

The world was on fire. He was on fire. _Everything_ was on fire. And it was beautiful.

He was certain that the man in front of him, Galo Thymos, was spouting some heroic nonsense for no one to hear. Enough for the both of them, surely; he could see his lips move, just barely, past the bright blur of flames enveloping them both. It didn’t matter… he couldn’t hear it anyway. All he could hear were voices- not his own, not Galo’s, it was from no one he could confidently say he knew. But he knew these _voices._ The cries of the Promare. Only this time… they screamed in joy.

“ _We are burning! Higher, faster, brighter! We will cover the entire galaxy in flames!”_

It was deafening. He could just barely hear his ears ring behind the noise, but it didn’t hurt. He felt no pain. The entire world was enveloped by burning chaos, yet the Burnish felt as if he was frozen in time. He just barely noticed Galo turn back to look at him, with the largest smile anyone has ever given him. And even though Lio knew that what they were doing was _good,_ he just couldn’t smile back at him. 

He didn’t have any time to think about if that might’ve hurt Galo somewhat, because the next thing he knew… he couldn’t see him anymore. 

Floating in the shallow regions of dark space, he looked down at the Earth below him. The Earth was so much bigger than he could have imagined. He wondered if it was possible to see all of it in his lifetime. He wondered how much longer he would have left to try. His back felt warm, and he gave a yearnful gaze back to the flames. Familiar hues of pink and green reflected off him and lit up his eyes so bright for the last time, before they finally began to dim. The Promare was ready to leave. As he floated aimlessly in the vast emptiness around him, Lio realized…

_He wasn’t ready for the Promare to go._

As the final flickers of the Promare dragged away from his scuffed palm, Lio Fotia’s head felt heavy. The flames were truly beautiful, and that beauty was far more fleeting than he could have imagined… before all this. He felt selfish. He knew well that this was a necessary sacrifice, for everyone. For all of his people. Were they even _his_ people anymore? What commonalities did they share now that the Promare was gone?

He could barely look up at the rift above him as it began to close. All he could do was drift farther and farther away from the one constant he had in his life, and closer to the planet and people that never accepted him. 

He wasn’t used to this. Having no control.

This moment, right before his eyes closed, his body prey to the wills of infinite darkness…

_...was the very first time, in a long time, that Lio Fotia felt cold._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁
> 
> Find me at the social media below!
> 
> ▵ Instagram => @insect_apocalypse (For art vomit)  
> ▵ Twitter => @bugapocalypse (I don't post here)
> 
> ★ <3 as extra Kudos  
> ★ Kudos and comments are appreciated!! I'll reply to all the comments I can  
> 


End file.
